


Seeing Is Believing

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hush fell over the crowd, and Jane smiled.  “Oh my god,” she whispered, “she looks amazing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Is Believing

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Darcy/Natasha - slink.

“Darcy,” Jane hissed, elbowing in the ribs.  “Put the food down for two seconds, your future wife is coming.”

Darcy hastily tucked her plate full of fancy desserts next to a vase of flowers and straightened up.  She slid her glasses off her nose and hooked them on the neckline of Jane’s blue dress.

“How are you going to _see_ her now?”  Jane glanced around the room where the rest of their guests waited expectedly near the stairs for Natasha to come down.

“Relax,” Darcy said, fluffing her hair and trying to ignore the eager butterflies in her stomach.  “I’ve seen her before.”  She didn’t tell Jane how she wanted to kiss Natasha after their vows without her glasses getting in the way.

A hush fell over the crowd, and Jane smiled.  “Oh my god,” she whispered, “she looks amazing.”

Darcy glanced up, biting her lip, and almost gasped.

Natasha wore a red dress, long but simple, with a dark shawl tucked in the crooks of her elbows.  But it was the way she walked that made Darcy’s breath catch.  Natasha had a way of slinking, of moving slyly from one room to the next like a jungle cat.  It always freaked Darcy out, that angular, cold way of existing—but Natasha wasn’t slinking down the stairs.  She practically floated, a soft smile on her lips, her face revealing nothing but complete and total peacefulness.

“You’re right,” Darcy said, snatching her glasses back from Jane.  “I want to see her.”


End file.
